ABSTRACT - Communication for Health Applications and Interventions (CHAI) SR The Communication for Health Applications and Interventions (CHAI Shared Resource) (www.chaicore.com) has been collaborating with researchers for 14 years to develop and conduct behavioral intervention research, qualitative research and e-health and m-health intervention development. During this time, the purpose, goals, and objectives have remained the same for CHAI SR; to offer state-of-the-art resources and techniques for the development of high-quality and rigorously-evaluated behavioral science interventions aimed at health promotion and disease prevention. The SR fills a critical gap in existing resources for cancer prevention and control and other population and clinical science researchers by facilitating member access to a broad range of research services integrated under one SR. CHAI SR has developed a highly collaborative team who are available to provide consultation and assistance with grant submissions, methodology, and intervention development. Specifically, CHAI SR offers consulting and services in behavior change intervention and decision-aid websites and applications; logos and brochures, recruitment and presentation materials; user research, such as usability testing, qualitative interviews and focus groups; tailored messaging and feedback; and responsive design for mobile technology. In CY 2014, 27 Cancer Center members from four programs used CHAI SR, accounting for 68% of the total use. Usage in total hours for Cancer Center members in 2014 increased to 4,211 hours compared to 3,927 hours in 2013. In addition to these projects CHAI SR has continued to provide consultation on grant submissions, and assisted other campus researchers to build web sites, develop print materials, and provide qualitative research services. Overall, CHAI SR provided 6,695 hours to researchers in 2014. CHAI SR requests an increase in our CCSG budget to $142,680, which will be 18% of the SR?s total operating cost of $776,962 for 2015. The increase will support a half time master?s trained research associate to assist with systematic literature reviews and syntheses related to eHealth and mobile technologies to facilitate advising faculty wishing to build and programmers in the SR developing eInterventions about the latest evidence. Over the next five years, CHAI SR will continue to develop our expertise in eHealth and mobile platforms and responsive web designs, create and disseminate evidence based recommendations for researchers interested in the development of eHealth and mHealth interventions that inform usage of technology for behavior change, and build an intervention platform with the key elements a researcher would need in a customizable package to reduce the cost and speed the process of digital intervention development.